The Complications and Mysteries in an X5's life
by omgiminheat
Summary: M/L shipperness.Max and Logan meet a girl who seems to be enhanced in ways that would seem Manticore but isn't. Meanwhile they try to figure out their relationship and where it seems to be going. CH 3 ADDED!! (sorry took so long)
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer :i do not own...yadda yadda yadda, you know   
the same old thing james cameron and charles eglee own and so on...   
A/N: i know the title seems wierd, but i'm gonna change it...i hope.   
sometime in the future maybe..who knows, i'll proably be too lazy to do it.  
and this has got a little of everything, drama, romance, and   
all that including action later on.. so enjoy and review and   
let me know what u think so far. if ya dont like it, i wont put more up.  
  
May, 2009  
Once upon a time there was a place called Manticore.   
It was a secret army base that created soldiers that were   
genetically enhanced. They has a little of cat, shark, and other   
animal DNA. They also had several groups of these genetically   
enhanced super beings. One stronger than the other. The best was x5.   
This group was the strongest of them all.  
All the groups were merely children but were treated   
as soldiers as soon as they were 6 years old. In the x5 group there   
was a CO, a.k.a. Zack, and a SIC, a.k.a. Max. The groups were obedient   
and followed orders. But x5 soon got tired of it. And they began   
to hate their leader, Lydecker. Max and Zack began to plan an   
escape. They wanted to get out of the hellish prison they were in.   
Word got around that a terrorist pulse was to make the US crash.   
The two planned with their group for that day and what   
to do when it came.  
As planned, the terrorist pulse went off over the   
Pacific near the US west coast. X5 took advantage of the computers   
crashing and began their escape.   
The alarms sounded and the little superhuman beings ran   
for their freedom. They all split up and went their own ways, hoping   
that they could escape.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 years later, present day Seattle...  
  
Max Guevara raced through the streets of busy   
Seattle, getting the package delivered quickly so she could get   
her day over with. A hover drone floated over her and she pulled   
her hat down over her face more, hoping it wouldn't recognize her.  
Ten minutes later she had the package delivered and returned   
back to Jam Pony, her job. She checked in the signature, went to   
her locker, and gathered her stuff before she went home.  
A black woman about her age sat next to her.  
"Hey, boo. You leavin?" she asked Max.  
"Yep. I'm gonna blaze."  
"Wanna meet me at Crash? Help me get some fine ass   
white girls?" Max smiled.   
Original Cindy didn't hide the fact that she used her best   
friend to help her get dates with the same gender. But Max didn't  
mind. She knew her looks helped Cindy out. It didn't help Max any   
though. All sorts of men liked to hit on her and she just let them roll   
off of her like water.  
"Yeah, sure." Max answered. "At eight?"  
"Yep. Bye boo." Cindy said as Max stood.  
  
As Max rode home she wished she wasn't who she was sometimes. These damn genetics made her looks the way they were. She knew it. But they were reassuring though. She knew she could defend herself with ease. A 250 pound linebacker could take her on, and she could take him out with her thumb and index finger. Just as she was taught ten years ago.  
  
As Max walked into her apartment, her roommate greeted her.  
"Hey, you know where my pink lipstick is?" the blonde asked her.  
"The bottom left drawer under the sink."   
"Thanks, Max." Kendra said, hurrying into the bathroom.  
"Where you goin' any ways?" Max called as she looked through   
the fridge.  
"Another date," Kendra called. Max smiled and rolled her eyes.   
Kendra came out and looked at her expectantly.  
"Well?" she asked Max. Max looked up from the fridge.  
"Looks like Mr. Multiples won't have to work hard to get   
your clothes off." Max smirked at the skimpy clothing.  
"Good," Kendra said. Max went back to what she was doing.   
Kendra watched for a moment. "Max, don't you ever stop eating?"  
"Yeah, when I'm busy doing something."  
"Well, you ate all our food. Go to your rich boyfriend's   
house and get food there. He'll make something up." Max stood.  
"I think I will." Max said as she grabbed her motorcycle. "And he's  
not my boyfriend." Max called over her shoulder as she left.  
"Yeah right," Kendra mumbled.  
"I heard that!" Max called. Her catlike hearing came in   
handy all the time.  
  
Original Cindy and Kendra always gave her a hard time   
about Logan. Ever since she had met him, she was over a lot at his   
place. But he was a cute guy. She wasn't blind. With his deep blue eyes,   
light brown hair that was always spiky, and he always had a 3 day   
stubble on his chin. Who are you kidding Max, she told herself, You know   
the man is hot.   
She shook the thought out of her head and started her motorcycle.   
She sped through the streets, thinking about the whole Logan-thing. Little did   
they know that Logan Cale was Mr. Eyes Only. And that was why she was over   
half the time. But they had gotten closer and they both knew subconsciously   
that they wanted to be more than friends.  
  
When she got to Logan's place,she casually walked in.  
"Logan?" she called, knowing where he'd be.  
"Yeah," he called back. She grinned. She was right. He was in   
the computer room. She came into the office and saw him working hard   
at the computer.  
"Hey." she greeted, and grabbed a chair, sitting next to him.  
"I didn't page you." he said, still looking at the screen.  
"I know. I wanted to come over." He looked up.  
"What do you want, now Max?" he asked in mock exasperation.   
She grinned. He knew her too well.  
"Dinner. And to get you off that thing for awhile." He gave   
her one of his gorgeous smiles and stood.  
"Anything in mind?" he asked.  
"I'm game. Whatever you wanna whip up." He left, walking   
into the kitchen.   
She still hadn't gotten used to him walking. Those blood   
transfusions had helped a lot. And since he'd started walking, whatever   
was between them had gotten stronger.  
  
"Wanna pick out a wine?" he called. She stood and joined   
him in the kitchen.  
"Logan, I'm no good at picking wines." she told him. he looked   
up from what he was doing.  
"Hint hint. Red and pre-pulse.Now go pick." he told her. She   
grinned and went to his wine cabinet pulling a red wine out that was 1998.   
Here we go, she thought.  
"How's this?" she asked, showing him the bottle.  
"Nice. Wanna chill it for me?"  
"Sure." and she went to the freezer to get some ice.  
  
An hour later they were sitting at the candle lit table   
enjoying their meal.She smiled at her thoughts. He glanced up.  
"What?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Nothin'. I was just thinking that if Kendra or Original Cindy ever   
saw this they'd think we were romancin' here." Logan smiled coyly.  
"Who says we're not?" She looked up and grinned back.  
"I didn't. It'd just give them grounds for their beliefs."   
"So? I don't care what other people think."  
"Sure you do." she told him, taking a sip of her wine. "Your family,   
for one."  
He rolled his eyes." No I don't." she laughed.  
"Yeah, right. And I'm in love with Donald Lydecker." He watched   
her a moment and got a little daring.  
"Who are you in love with?"  
She stopped eating and looked up. "What?"  
"I mean, there's got to be somebody." he teased, knowing   
full well what the answer would be. She watched him a moment. fine, two   
could play at this game.  
"Well, if you really wanna know,"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, hes a guy that loves to help others out and has a  
wad of cash. But he thinks more about others with that money than he   
does himself. And he's got a secret life."  
"Secret, huh?" he mumbled, sipping his wine.  
"Yeah. He looks a lot like that Eyes Only guy. And you'd think   
he'd be able to buy a razor with all that money, 'cause he always has a   
five o'clock shadow on his chin." Logan chuckled.   
"And he's got these amazing blue eyes. And hes a good   
kisser from that one experience I had." she said grinning.  
"Hmm. Sounds like I gotta meet this guy."  
"Oh you know him. You're closer than you think." she   
told him.  
"Do I now?" he said gazing at her.  
"Yeah. so, do you have anyone?"  
"Maybe." he said resting his chin on his hands.  
"Hmm. Logan Cale whoever could it be? You are always   
locked up in here."  
"She's a different person all together. She's in and out   
of here all the time, but helps me out on things. And she could kick anyone's ass."  
"Sounds like she and I would get along."  
"You would. And shes so gorgeous. Deep brown eyes, pouty   
lips, that I liked kissing from the one experience I had, and a body that   
won't stop." he said with a sneaky grin, wanting to see her reaction.  
"Well then. I've got to meet this chick. See what she's like."   
"Oh, you've met her."  
"Strange, I don't remember someone like that."  
Logan stood and came over to Max, taking her hand and   
leading her over to a mirror.  
"There she is," he said, standing behind her.  
"Oh yeah. her. And look, there's that guy I was talkin' about."  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about now."  
"So, what you think?" she asked.  
"Beautiful." She looked up at him through the mirror, smiling.  
"You just called yourself beautiful." she teased, knowing   
what he meant. She wanted to see him squirm.   
He laughed.  
"You know what I meant." She gave him a mock frown and   
turned facing him.  
"I did? Well then, Logan, you keep looking at your   
'beautiful' self. I gotta get going. Its late." She put her hands on   
either side of his stubbly face and looked into his eyes.  
"I dunno about beautiful, but you are pretty hot." she said   
coyly, and pulled away, grabbing her coat. She headed for the door.  
"I'm hot?" he called out.  
"Bye Logan. Later!" she called back. He tried to call back, but   
was answered by a slamming door. He sighed and began to clean up.  
  
Max came into her apartment and quietly walked to her room, not  
wanting to wake her. But her genetically built self wasn't quiet enough.  
"Where have you been?" Kendra asked from the living room.  
Max sighed and looked up.   
There was Kendra and Original Cindy sitting on the   
couch and sipping coffee.  
"Logan's" she said nonchalantly. She was glad she was   
built to not show her true emotions, because she'd be smiling ear to ear.  
"Ohhh." Cindy said knowingly. "Did you two-"  
"No." Max interrupted, knowing what she was going to say.  
"Well then, what did you two do?" Kendra asked. Max sat  
across from them and sighed.  
"We had dinner."  
"And?.." Cindy pushed.  
"We talked." Max was starting to get annoyed. She had   
zero patience.  
"About?" Kendra asked.  
"Nothin. Can't a girl have some privacy?" She said, standing  
up and going to the kitchen. They followed her.  
"Not when it's us around." Kendra said. "All the details." she prodded.   
Max sighed and faced her two friends. Fine, they wanted details, she'd   
give them details.  
"Well," she started. "I lied. that's not all we did."  
"I knew it!" Kendra squealed.  
"Spill it." Cindy demanded.  
"Well, we did eat dinner. then we talked. Then our talking   
became flirting. And the flirting led to his bedroom. And Kendra, I know   
what you mean by being able to bang the gong all night."  
They looked at her in shock.  
"Yeah, and Logan turns out to be into kinky. He likes the   
whole handcuffs thing and all that. That was a little fun, I must admit.   
I was kind of surprised, Logan doesn't seem to be into that kind of thing." She   
finished, looking at them expectedly. They looked stunned, mouths hanging   
open. Max kept her poker face the whole time.  
"Boo, are you serious?" Cindy finally said after a few moments   
of silence. Max grabbed an apple.  
"Nope. I made it all up." she said nonchalantly,walking out   
of the kitchen and taking a bite of her apple. Kendra cried out in   
frustration, and Cindy just sighed.  
"Fine. I won't ask anymore." Cindy said.  
"Please do that," Max said closing her bedroom door.  
  
  
Max walked into work the next day to be greeted by  
Normal's screeching.  
"Max! you're late again! Why am I not surprised? Care to   
make a hot run? Or do you want to go to lunch, because it is lunchtime!" She   
looked up at him calmly.  
"Nah. I already ate lunch. Where to?"  
"1124 East End Avenue." he tossed a package at her.   
"Sir, yes sir!" she saluted, turning on her heel. Normal just   
rolled his eyes and yelled at another slacker.  
"Hey! Lunch break over! Get back to work you incessant slacker!"  
  
Max had just gotten a signature, and was leaving, when she   
noticed something in the alley. She crept over and checked it out.  
"Leave me alone!" a girl snapped at a group of boys. They continued   
to bother her.  
"What's wrong baby? You don't like attention?" one sneered.  
"I didn't ask you to follow me." she told him.  
"Sure you did. Look at you. You're just askin' for attention." another   
said. One started to come towards her. Then the rest began to attack  
her, holding her down as the other began to tear at her clothes.  
"Hey!" Max snapped. The boys stopped and looked up at her.   
"What you want baby?" one said, coming closer.  
"Leave her alone, no fair picking on a girl."  
"How about we pick on you?" another said, as they came closer.  
"Aww, you wanna fight?" she said, amused. They attacked  
her, and her well trained instincts kicked in; literally. She blocked on   
while kicking another off. The third one backed off, not sure what to do.   
The one she had blocked was still coming at her.   
"Look, he wants more.." she mumbled, and easily tossed   
him over her shoulder without a second glance. They looked up at her   
shocked, then ran away.  
"That's what I thought...." she mumbled. She looked at the   
girl who had a surprised look on her face.  
"Thanks." she said shyly.  
"No problem." Max said, looking the girl over."Why were   
they picking on you?"  
"Idiots from school." Max held out her hand.  
"I'm Max. You are?"  
"Alexis." she said, shaking Max's outstretched hand.   
They began to walk out of the alleyway.  
"So, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Alexis asked.  
"I learned young."  
"I wish I could fight like that."  
"You get picked on a lot?"  
"Yeah." Alexis said, eyes cast down.  
"Why?" They came up beside Max's motorcycle.   
She'd decided to use it today, even though Normal hated her baby.  
"Because of my looks." Max looked Alexis over. Black   
hair, shoulder length, 5'3, green eyes, and had a pretty face.  
"I know how it is." Max said as she got on her bike.  
"Really? but, you're beautiful." Alexis said, surprised.  
"I understand what your going through. I was picked on   
a lot as a kid too. Do you have anywhere to go?"  
"No." Max pulled her on the bike and left before Alexis   
realized what was going on.  
"I have someone I want you to meet. He'll be glad to   
make your day better. He can cook food up like you wouldn't believe."  
"Okay," Alexis agreed, as they sped off.  
  
  
Max casually walked into Logan's apartment with Alexis   
behind her in awe.  
"Wow," she whispered to herself at the sight of Logan's   
apartment.  
"Logan!" Max called.  
"Yeah?" Came a muffled reply.  
"Where are you?" Max said, peeking in the computer   
room. No Logan.  
"In my room. I'm lookin' for somethin. Be out in a minute."  
Max went to Logan's kitchen and raided the fridge.   
Alexis stood at the doorway timidly. Max looked up.  
"Want somethin to eat?" she asked.  
"Umm, sure." Alexis seemed a little tense.  
"Come, sit." Max prodded. "He won't bite. At least I   
don't think so." Max said, frowning, looking back in the fridge.  
Alexis heard something behind her and turned. There   
was a man looking back.  
"Hi." he greeted to her, then looked at Max's hunched   
over form, halfway in the fridge.  
"Find anything you like?" he asked, standing next to   
the fridge.  
"Logan, you have no food." she said, standing. He looked   
around the open door and into the refrigerator.  
"Hmm, need to go shopping. You eat all my food." he   
teased, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes.  
"Care to introduce us?" Logan prodded.  
"Yeah. this is Alexis. She's someone I helped in the alley.  
She was gettin' ganged up on."  
"Lemme guess. You beat them all up."  
"Yup."  
"That's my girl."  
"Alexis, this is Logan. He's a friend that helps me out."  
"Hi." she said shyly.  
"Hi Alexis." Logan replied back. He looked back at   
Max. "How about I see what I can whip up while you two talk?"  
"Whatever, Chez Cale." Max said, sitting down with Alexis.   
She looked at her a minute before talking.  
"So, tell me about yourself." Alexis watched Logan walk  
around the kitchen getting ingredients for what he was creating.  
"I'm 15. And I go to school when I can."  
"Do you have parents?"  
"Not really." she said, picking at her fingers. Max   
sensed Alexis feeling awkward. But she wanted to know what   
was up with this girl. There was something special about her.  
"What do you mean not really?"  
"I don't know my parents." Logan glanced over at   
her as he was cutting some vegetables.  
"Why not?" Max pushed.  
"I never did. I was in barracks all my life." Logan   
stopped all together and looked up. Max watched Alexis's face.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Because they tested on me. I'm a lab project." she said   
slowly, not sure if she should be saying this.  
"I know how you feel." Max said sympathetically.   
Logan went back to work.  
"How?"  
"I'll tell ya later. So what did they test you on?"  
"I have these abilities to sense people and some psychic ability."  
"Really?"  
"How about you?" Alexis asked her.  
"You saw how I kicked those kids' asses?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm revved up like that." Max looked over at Logan   
who was still preparing dinner. He was watching them. Max stood.  
"Come on, lets watch a movie. We're distracting Chez Cale   
here."she said grinning. Logan just looked at her and grinned.  
  
An hour and a half later, they were sitting at the table   
eating the food Logan had created.  
"Logan you never fail me." Max said, taking a bite of the   
casserole he'd made.  
"You like it?" he asked.  
"Hell yeah!" she said."What you think Alexis?"  
"Its good. How do you cook like this?"  
"I've cooked since I was 12."  
"How do you get the stuff for this? I have a hard time   
finding simple foods, like bread."  
"I have my ways." he said, taking a bite of his food. She   
watched him closely.  
"Are you out a lot?" she asked him. Max laughed out loud.  
"Not really." he said, grinning at Max's reaction. Alexis kept   
watching him.  
"It's just you look familiar." she told him.  
"Hmm." Logan mumbled as he sipped his wine. "Max?"   
"Yeah,"  
"I thought you were at work." he said. She looked up   
and grinned.  
"I was. until I came over here." he laughed.  
"That man is going to fire you."  
"Nah, I'm too good for him to fire." He snorted.  
"Yeah when you're there." She threw her napkin at him.  
"Dope."  
"You're Eyes Only." They both looked up at Alexis, surprised.  
"What?" Max said, not sure what she was hearing.  
"Logan is Eyes Only. That's why he looks so familiar." Max   
and Logan looked at each other, not sure what to say.  
"Umm," Max began.  
"It's ok. I won't give it away." Alexis reassured."Besides, if   
I did, It'll ruin your chances with each other."  
"What?" Max asked.  
"I know how It's going to turn out for you two later. If I   
give Eyes Only away, it won't happen."  
"What won't?" Logan asked.  
"You two. Getting together."  
"How do you know?" Max questioned.  
"I told you what I am." she said standing."Thank you   
for dinner, but I have to go. I have homework to do." And she was   
gone before they could respond.  
"What do you think she meant by us getting together?" Max   
asked. Logan gave her a look.  
"We know what she meant, Max."   
She took a sip of her wine. "I know. The whole thought is   
kind of intimidating though."   
He gazed at her intently. "Why?"   
She looked up shyly. "I've never had a real relationship. I   
guess it just makes me unsure about it." Logan just watched her, thinking   
to himself.  
"So, what do you think about Alexis?" Max said, changing   
the subject. Logan looked like he'd been shaken out of his reverie.  
"She's nice. I just wonder about her past though,"  
"Me too. I would say Manticore. But they don't do   
nongenetic experiments. So I wonder where she was at." Max   
said, picking at her food. Logan noticed that she seemed preoccupied   
in her thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking.  
She stared at her plate as she thought about the last   
moments events. Yeah, she was thinking about where Alexis came   
from, but also what Logan had just said. Me and Logan? Sure, she   
had feelings for him, but a real relationship? She'd never been in a   
relationship, so the idea made her scared. Yes, her, a Manticore   
soldier, fearless and brave, scared of love. Wouldn't daddy   
Lydecker be so disappointed, she thought. I just don't want to   
lose him given the history of my past... God, losing Logan? She closed   
her eyes at the thought.  
"Max?" She looked up, startled.  
"What?"  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she stood. "Gotta blaze. Normal's   
gonna kill me." Logan grinned.  
"I thought you didn't care." he teased. She smirked at him.  
"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living. See ya." she said, as   
she grabbed her coat, and strode out the door. Logan just grinned   
and shook his head, beginning to clean up.  
  
"Boo, where you been?" Original Cindy asked Max as she   
came in, going to her locker.  
"Lunch."  
"Aww, chillin with your boy toy?"  
"Not exactly. I met a very interesting girl today on a run, and   
took her to Logan's and we had lunch too."  
"A girl? What kind of girl?"  
"One that is every mysterious and I'm wondering where   
she came from. Definitely not a Manticore Prototype."  
"Uh-oh. Any trouble?" Max looked up as she closed   
her locker.  
"I don't think so. 'Cept that she can read minds   
and has telekinetic powers.."  
"Wow. That doesn't sound like your place at all." Max nodded.  
"Exactly."  
Just then, Normal came up to them and looked at them   
critically for a moment.  
"So, do you ladies plan to work today?"  
"Of, course Normal. We were gettin' bored anyways." Max   
said sweetly. Cindy held back her laughter.  
"Well then Max, if you would, please amuse me and   
deliver this package."  
"Why not, " she sighed, and went to get her bike. Cindy   
continued to hold her smile back. Normal looked at her.  
"You too, missy." He shoved a package in her hands, then   
went back to his desk, yelling at other workers on the way. Cindy   
sighed. He definitely needs a woman. And not one like that mister sister either.   
  
That night, Max picked the lock into Logan's place, as   
usual, and walked in. Logan was talking to someone. She peeked into   
the living room to see Alexis.  
"Hey," Logan greeted, looking up. Alexis looked up too.  
"Hi, Max." she said, looking down at her work.  
"Hey," Max responded. "Watcha all up to?"  
"Alexis came over to say hi, and brought her homework   
with her. So I'd thought I'd help her."  
"Cool." said Max as she sat across from them, took   
her jacket off, and watched Logan help Alexis. She held back   
a grin. He looked so fatherly. Logan glanced up and noticed.  
"What?" he asked her suspiciously.  
"Nothin'." she said, grinning. Logan looked at her   
critically and pointed a finger at her.  
"Well talk about that look later.." he said, as he went   
back to helping Alexis. She kept that grin on her face as she   
stood, and roamed the apartment, checking out his music collection.  
Mainly classical...hmm, gotta bring some of my stuff over here...  
  
Ten minutes later, Alexis had left, and Logan came up   
behind Max, who was looking at one of the many paintings in his apartment.   
"Do you want to go to South Market with me? I have   
some groceries to get." he said practically in her ear. She had   
to barely turn her head to look at him.   
"Sure, why not? I got nothin' else to do."  
" What, no Crash tonight? Aww, nice to know I'm your   
last resort for somethin to do."  
"Logan, your never my last resort. More like my   
first." she said, looking into his eyes. He looked back down into hers.  
"Really?"  
"Really."   
Logan watched her lips. She showed no signs of   
pulling away. He leaned close..  
"Hello?" someone called as the front door opened.   
Logan and Max pulled away from each other slightly.  
"Bling," he mumbled. Max grinned and looked up at Logan.  
"What timing, huh?"   
"Tell me about it." Logan went to meet Bling, and   
Max picked up her leather jacket and followed Logan.  
  
"Hey Max," Bling greeted. He looked at Logan. "What did   
you want me to pick up at South Market?"  
"Don't worry about it, Bling." Logan told him, "Max and   
I are gonna go." Bling looked at Logan skeptically, then shrugged.  
"Okay man, saves me a trip." Bling went into the kitchen.   
Logan looked at Max.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Lead the way, Captain."   
  
  
Alexis sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She took a   
deep breath, clearing her mind.  
*flashback*  
Alexis sitting in a lab, hooked up to machines, sensors   
on her forehead.  
Alexis hiding in the wardrobe before her daily testings.  
Alexis looking up at one of the many video cameras   
that watched her all the time.  
Alexis hiding in the truck that was taking her away   
from her personal hell.  
She abruptly opened her eyes, breathing hard. She   
hated flashbacks. Alexis gave a little shudder took another deep   
breath, clearing her mind again, and concentrating.  
She thought about her experiences the last few days.   
Coming home from school. Having a run in with those jerks. Then meeting   
Max. She had come along and helped her out. And meeting Logan too. They had   
both been a ray of sunshine in her gloomy life.  
Suddenly another image flashed into her mind. Max   
and Logan kissing. Being an actual romantic couple.  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the thought.  
  
Max picked up a grapefruit and looked it over.   
"Looks good." Logan said from behind her. She put it   
in the bag she had in his hand. Logan picked up a few more   
grapefruits and added them with the other one in the bag.  
"From what i remember, you like grapefruit for breakfast."   
Max told him.  
"Yeah." he said, as he paid the merchant. Then he   
grinned. She watched him suspiciously as they began to walk   
down the walkway between the merchant stands.  
"Loogaaaan.." she said in a warning, suspicious tone.  
"What?" he said innocently, his grin getting bigger.  
"What are you smiling about?"   
"Nothing. Just being a typical male." She thought a moment  
and looked at him, grinning back.  
"Logan Cale, I should smack you for that."   
"Aww, you wouldn't do that would you?"  
"Aww, " she mimicked. "I won't hurt you." She smacked   
him on the arm.  
"Hey! he protested. She ignored it and stopped at   
the meat stand.  
"Nothin' as usual at this one." Max noted to   
herself out loud.  
"Well," Logan said, looking it over "Max you ever had steak?"  
"No," she answered simply. Logan looked at a the   
few steaks there.  
"I'll take four of these." he told the merchant.  
"Logan." she said, looking at him in suprise. "Those   
are a hundred bucks a pound!"  
"I know. I think we should have a nice dinner." She grinned.  
"Oh, so the dinners we have aren't?" she teased. He just   
paid his purchase, bagged it, and walked on.  
  
TBC....  
  



	2. CH 2: missing

Disclaimer: not mine yadda yadda yadda, i wish   
i did own SOME of the male characters, but *sigh* i don't. oh   
well. a girl can dream can't she?  
  
A/N: ok im doing this in 3 parts. ill add part 3   
if this gets response just like the first. umm... i know its not   
as long as the first part, but hey, that took 3 mos. this took   
me like a week and a half. so bear with me here peeps. im afraid   
this isnt as good as the first part(considering that i was suffering   
from writers block). so let me know pleeeeese. k ill shut up. enjoy(i hope..)  
  
  
  
Alexis sat on her bed in the worn down   
room she lived in and closed her eyes. She took a   
deep breath, clearing her mind.  
*flashback*  
-Alexis sitting in a lab, hooked up to   
machines, sensors on her forehead-.  
-Alexis hiding in the wardrobe before her   
daily testings.-  
-Alexis looking up at one of the many video cameras   
that watched her all the time.-  
-Alexis hiding in the truck that was taking her away   
from her personal hell.-  
She abruptly opened her eyes, breathing hard.   
She hated flashbacks. Alexis gave a little shudder took   
another deep breath, clearing her mind again, and concentrating.  
She thought about her experiences the last few days.   
Coming home from school. Having a run in with those jerks. Then   
meeting Max. She had come along and helped her out. And   
meeting Logan too. They had both ben a ray of sunshine in   
her gloomy life.  
Suddenly another image flashed into her mind. Max   
and Logan kissing. Being an actual romantic couple.  
She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the thought.  
  
Max picked up a grapefruit and looked it over.   
"Looks good." Logan said from behind her. She put it   
in the bag she had in his hand. Logan picked up a few more   
grapefruits and added them with the other one in the bag.  
"From what i remember, you like grapefruit for  
breakfast." Max told him.  
"Yeah." he said, as he paid the merchant. Then   
he grinned. She watched him suspiciously as they began to   
walk down the walkway between the merchant stands.  
"Loogaaaan.." she said in a warning, suspicious tone.  
"What?" he said innocently, his grin getting bigger.  
"What are you smiling about?"   
"Nothing. Just being a typical male." She thought   
a moment and looked at him, grinning back.  
"Logan Cale, I should smack you for that."   
"Aww, you wouldn't do that would you?"  
"Aww, " she mimicked. "I won't hurt you." She   
smacked him on the arm.  
"Hey! he protested. She ignored it and stopped at   
the meat stand.  
"Nothin' as usual at this one." Max noted to herself   
out loud.  
"Well," Logan said, looking it over "Max you ever had steak?"  
"No," she answered simply. Logan looked at a the few   
steaks there.  
"I'll take four of these." he told the merchant.  
"Logan." she said, looking at him in suprise. "Those are   
a hundred bucks a pound!"  
"I know. I think we should have a nice dinner." She grinned.  
"Oh, so the dinners we have aren't?" she teased. He just   
paid his purchase, bagged it, and walked on.  
  
On their way home, Max and Logan chatted while   
they walked, and noticed Alexis, coming towards them. More like running.  
At first they didnt realize what was going on, but then   
as she came closer, Max realized she was running from someone.  
"Alexis, what's wrong?" Max tried to say as she ran by.   
Alexis didn't answer, so Max grabbed her by the arm before she got any further.  
"Alexis," she tried again. "What is it?"  
"They're coming after me. I gotta go" she said breathlessly  
"Who?" Logan asked.  
"THEM!" she said frantically.  
"Come on, you can come with us," Logan insisted. And they   
quickly took Alexis with them to his place.   
Alexis sat on the couch tensely, staying on edge about what   
was going on. Max and Logan were both rushing around the house in a   
flurry of activity. She was helping him pack while he was getting   
information off the computer at the same time.  
"Ok," he finally said a few moments later, " We can head   
off elsewhere for awhile 'til this dies down." Max sat next to Alexis, putting   
a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Where to?" Max asked.  
"It's a ways away, but we can head off to the Canadian   
border. I got a place in Vancouver. It'll keep us safe for awhile."  
Max sighed. "Well. Looks like I'm gonna have to get a damn   
good excuse for Normal to believe."  
"Don't worry. I can get you a doctor's note." Max turned   
to Alexis. "Is there anything you need from your place?"  
"No." she said quietly. "You guys don't have to do this,"   
"It's what we do Alexis. No big deal really." Logan told her   
as he put a few of his printouts in his briefcase. Max stood and walked   
towards the door.  
"I gotta go to my place and get a few things and let  
Original Cindy and Kendra know I'll be gone awhile. Be back in a few." And   
she was gone.  
  
The next day, they had gotten to the cabin that was   
owned by one of Logan's friends. Max noticed there were only 2 bedrooms.  
"Logan?" she called out.   
"Yeah?" he called from the kitchen.  
"There's only 2 bedrooms. Who will sleep on the couch? 'Cause   
if you two dont want to , I will."  
"Nah Max. I'll do it. You take the bed."  
"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe   
of the kitchen.  
"Yeah." Alexis walked by, and dropped her own comment.  
"Why don't you two just share," she said matter-of-factly, as   
she went into the living room. Logan looked up and grinned at Max.   
  
Max just rolled her eyes and went to join Alexis in the livingroom.  
Alexis was sitting on the couch reading a magazine that was   
on the coffee table. Max plopped down next to her and glanced at the   
article she was reading.  
"So, are the clothes you wearing all you got?" Max   
asked. Alexis looked up.  
"Yeah." Logan walked in and watched the two, leaning   
against the door jamb.  
"Well, we gotta get you some clothes, girl." Max said.  
"Yeah, but we don't want anyone to see her." Logan   
reminded. Max grinned.  
"I think we can prevent that."  
  
Max wiped her hands off with a towel as she came out   
of the bathroom, and looked at Logan, and smiled at her accomplishment.  
"All done."  
"I didn't know you knew how to dye hair." Logan   
said in wonder.  
"Well, Kendra isn't a natural blonde you know, so   
I eventually learned how to because of her." Logan just smirked at   
her as the bathroom door opened and Alexis came out. She was now a   
medium auburn, instead of her natural black hair.  
"Looks good on ya, Alexis." Logan complimented.  
"Thanks." she said awkwardly.  
"And Max, you did a good job. It's a suprise that you   
know how to dye hair." She just stuck her tongue out at him. Then   
she turned to Alexis.  
"Wanna go shopping now?"  
"Yeah, I guess." she said timidly. "Are you sure this is ok?"  
"Yeah," Logan said, giving Max some cash. "You can't   
possibly expect to be here for who knows how long without a change   
of clothes, do you? We can't let that happen." Logan said   
with a warm smile.  
"But i can't pay you back." she said quietly.  
"Don't worry about it." Max interjected. "In case you   
didn't notice he's got money to spare." She pulled on her jacket.  
"Thanks for speaking for me Max," Logan teased.  
"If you want, I'll even pay you back for the money we   
spend, ok?" Logan got that grin he had on his face in South Market.  
"Yeah you can pay me back, but not in monetary terms." he   
said slyly. *I can't believe I said that.* He thought to himself. Max   
looked at him in a sort of hidden shock, then let her own coy look   
take over. He wants to play this way, I can too.  
"Well, Logan, we'll talk about that later when there's no   
innocent ears around, ok?" she said, leading Alexis out the door.   
Logan grinned and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"So, they won't find me here?" Alexis asked of the   
people that were after her back in the States.  
"Hope not." Max said as she pulled clothes off the   
racks and handed them to Alexis. "But let's not talk about it here," she   
whispered. " We don't want anyone over hearing."  
"Oh, ok." she said, understanding. They looked around   
that the clothes in silence, then went to the dressing room.  
"So," Alexis started, "What's goin' on between you   
and Logan?" she called from her dressing room stall. Max smiled.  
"I dunno. We're friends. But you said you saw us being   
together."  
"Yep. He seems to be flirting with you a lot." Max felt   
herself blush and she was glad Alexis was on the other side of the room.  
"Nah, it's all fun." she assured Alexis. But she did   
know Logan was half serious. Which scared her. She was scared   
of the relationship thing. Damn Manticore, She thought. They had   
made all of the X5's so they were practically emotionless. Well, supposed   
to be emotionless. Lydecker would be disappointed in her. She   
smiled to herself.   
Alexis came out of the room and stood in front of Max.  
"Well?" she asked expectantly. Alexis was wearing   
jeans and a tank top with a turn of the century look to it.  
"Cute." Max complimented. Alexis made a face.  
"Are you sure this is ok?"  
"Yeah. It looks good."  
"No, I mean, is this ok with Logan really?" Alexis said, going  
back into the dressing room.  
"Yeah. You've seen his place. He's got the cash. And   
Logan likes to help others. He's a sweet guy."  
"Well, I don't wanna feel like I'm imposing."  
"You're not," Max insisted, putting her arm around   
her. "Now let's go see if we can milk him even more and get some   
dinnah' out of it." That got a smile out of Alexis.   
  
Max quietly stood in the doorway of the kitchen   
and watched Logan as he made dinner. Alexis went to her room   
and put her clothes away. Logan was so into what he was doing   
that he didn't notice. She quietly crept up behind him and watched   
as he was preparing some of the food. He still didn't notice her.   
She grinned and gently blew on his neck. He jumped and   
slammed his finger in the drawer he was opening. She giggled   
a little at him. He turned and faced her, holding his finger and   
cursing under his breath.  
"Sorry," she apologized.   
"I'm ok," he told her reassuringly. She raised an   
eyebrow and took his hand in hers.  
"Not from what words I just heard," She looked   
at his finger, and ran her own over it.  
"Poor baby smash his finger?" He looked up at her   
and gave her a sly grin.  
"Make it better?" She looked up into his eyes and   
got his hint.  
"Logan," she started.  
"Max," he mimicked. She just smiled and kissed   
his finger lightly.  
"All better." she teased him. "Now make dinner. We're   
starved from shopping." he went back to his project at hand.  
"Did you leave me with any money?" he asked with a smile.  
"Enough to keep you living the life you do." she   
said, leaving the room to join Alexis.  
  
Later that night, Alexis had gone to bed, and   
Max and Logan were sitting on the couch. Logan was reading   
and Max was laying on the couch with her feet in his lap, staring into space.  
"I wish Alexis would tell us more about her." she   
blurted out of nowhere. Logan looked up from his book and at her.  
"Remember how you were? Give her time."  
"Well, if there are government peeps after her,   
we need to know about them."  
"True." he said, putting his book down and taking   
her foot in his hands. "But we can ask her in the morning. He took   
her sock off and began to massage her foot. She closed her eyes and relaxed.  
"That feels great Logan, thanks."  
"Yeah, well I figure that you don't get much   
pampering, so should spoil ya once in awhile."  
"Logan, you always spoil me. I should be the   
one doing something in return." He deliberately hit a pressure   
point in her foot that had a rather rousing effect on her. She  
jumped a little and gasped, looking at Logan in suprise. He grinned wickedly.  
"Does that give you any hints on what you can do?" Max gave   
Logan a warning look. He pressed the same point again. She   
shifted uncomfortably.  
"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" she asked, even   
though she knew he was well aware of what we was doing. He did it   
yet again. She sat bolt upright and looked him in the eye.  
"Logan give me one reason I shouldn't kick your ass." she   
threatened. He just leaned in and kissed her. She was so surprised   
that she didn't respond to him right away. Then she eventually  
wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.  
  
The next morning, Max turned over in bed and curled   
closer to her pillow. For once she just wanted to sleep in. Which was   
rare for her. But she seemed to feel like she was in a sleepy,hazy state   
right now.   
Max stretched and groaned lightly, hugging the pillow. She f  
elt her leg brush against another leg that wasn't her own, and   
opened her eyes to find herself looking up at Logan. He had been   
her 'pillow'. He was watching her back.  
"I thought you didn't sleep in." he teased. "Or did I   
wear you out?" he said smugly. She rolled her eyes and shoved him.  
"Yeah right." she said getting up, finding her   
clothes and pulling them on.   
"You think we woke Alexis up last night?" he asked her.  
"I hope not. That'd be rather embarrassing." She   
climbed on the bed and gave him a kiss.   
"Well I didn't think you'd take that payback thing seriously." he  
said to her with a teasing grin. She ignored his response and pulled away.  
"I'm hungry. Hurry up and get out of bed already." And   
with that she left to check on Alexis.  
Max knocked on Alexis's door.  
"Alexis? Logan's gonna whip us up some of his   
cuisine." she tempted as she opened the door slowly. "Alexis?" The bed  
was empty. She frowned in wonder. Where was she? Max called   
her name again as she checked the livingroom. Then the   
kitchen. No Alexis. Max began to feel panic rise up inside   
of her. Logan came in the room in his boxer shorts.  
"Max? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the   
look on her face.  
"Alexis is gone." she said quietly. Logan quickly   
made his way around the cabin, looking for Alexis. Max went   
into her room and looked for any clues. *How could she not hear   
any of that last night?* she thought. Well, she knew a reason, but   
she could hear anything when she did sleep. Why not someone   
taking Alexis? Logan came in.  
"How the hell could anyone take her and you not   
hear it?" he said, as if almost reading her thoughts.  
"I was just wondering the same thing." Then she   
saw something by the window. She stood and picked it up. It was a   
lock pick. She turned and showed it to Logan.  
"Someone was quiet enough to pick the lock to the   
window and take her." Logan sighed.  
"Some bodyguards we are. We let our guard down for   
one night of intimacy, and now Alexis is gone"  
"We gotta find her." Max insisted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: k did u like? flames? rotten veggies? rabid cats?.....  
  
  



	3. Hidden Messages

Disclaimer- same as before. duh.  
A/n: Wow, look there's something up. Yeah the last update was when? August? Well all I can say is that I honestly haven't been able to add to this, and that I said I would finish this in 3 parts... I lied. Heh, well it's more like I had something written up but not finished, and I went over it and I thought it was time to share some of this with you to see how interested people are in this fiction. Sorry it's short,(my nekkid fics are this long. How sad.) But yeah, you'll hate me at the end of this chapter. Other than that, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexis slowly opened her eyes, and everything she saw was a blur. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember what had happened. And she was in some room or something that was moving. She wasn't sure what. Whatever they had given her was making her woozy.   
All she remembered was that she'd had dinner with Max and Logan and then went to bed with them still awake in the livingroom. She wondered what happened after that..  
She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Alexis turned her head barely and saw men dressed in suits.  
"She's waking up." one said.  
"Give her another 10 cc's" another said. Alexis felt a little prick in her arm and then saw black.  
  
Meanwhile, Max sat next to Logan while he was working on his laptop. She daydreamed while Logan worked. 'What had happened?' She thought. 'I didn't even hear anything. And now it's my fault that Alexis is gone.'   
  
Logan looked over at her and saw the play of emotions on her face. He stopped what he was doing and put his hand over hers. She looked up at him, startled out of her thoughts.  
  
"It's not your fault Max," he told her as if reading her thoughts. She smiled weakly at him and looked at the screen.  
"Find anything yet?" she asked.  
"Information on a place where Alexis might be."  
"What's the dealio?" she said, her attention on the monitor now.  
"Secret government op where kids are tested on."  
"Name?"  
"It's called HPTF. Human Psychological Testing Facility. Kids are genetically altered like at Manticore, but not physical abilities. All of them are different from each other. Alexis looks to be one of two of the kids with her type of psychological enhancement."  
"So what's the deal with her and them comin' after her?"  
"She escaped 3 years ago. They want their experiment back."  
"Like Manticore." she stated. "Where is it?"  
"Not sure. I don't have all the equipment I need to hack into it." Max stood.  
"Well not much more we can do from Canada. Why don't we just go on back home then." she suggested. He sighed and nodded. Then he gave her a grin.  
"I can whip up some dinner too." She kissed him.  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Alexis sat on her bed in her cell staring at the floor. She was tired of these stupid security cameras watching what she did all the time. And her head was hurting from all the tests they were running on her. Do this, do that, see what this man is thinking, and so on. Yuck, she thought to herself. Max and Logan have to get me out of here. They wouldn't just leave me would they? What if they don't know where to start on finding me? She asked herself over and over.  
Then it hit her. She could telepathically get through to Max and let her know what was up. And then they'd be able to save her from this hell hole.  
She closed her eyes and cleared her mind...  
  
  
  
  
"That was a great dinner," Max told Logan as they were curled on the couch together watching the fireplace.  
"I hope so." he teased. "Steaks tend to be like that." He stifled a yawn as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Wanna go to bed?" she asked, kissing his stubbly cheek. "You look tired anyways. It's been a long day." He nodded and stood up, taking her hand in his and leading her into the bedroom.  
  
  
Max laid there in bed, listening to Logan's deep steady breathing. She was tired, but couldn't get herself to fall asleep.   
We've got to find Alexis soon. She thought to herself. She thought back to her experiences with Manticore and knew what she must be going through with all that testing. Max was determined to get Alexis out of there. No one should have to go through an experience like that. Max began to drift off into a deep sleep.  
  
Alexis sat on a cold steel lab table being poked and prodded at. The doctors flashed lights in her eyes and had her hooked up to various machines. Then she looked out the window and saw snow covered mountains, then a funny looking mountain with faces in it....  
  
Max sat straight up, startled about her dream. What the hell was that? She wondered.  
Logan sat up too.  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a startled, sleepy daze. "Another nightmare?"  
"I know where Alexis is."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n:Mooohaha, hate me all you want, but I honestly think this is all there is gonna be for another 7 mos, unless divine inspiration hits.. anyways, what you all think? Yay? Nay? Que? Ok I'm goin to bed. 


End file.
